The Third Eye
by Time Death
Summary: Stefan comienza su vida "normal" en Fell s Church, en una escuela llena de apetitosos humanos, sin saber que ese mismo día llega a la ciudad una joven muy extraña. Desde luego, tampoco sabía que su presencia en esa ciudad atraería visitas indeseadas...
1. Algo Nuevo

**D****isclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el nombre de la ciudad me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía (aunque puede que sacara inspiración del libro) y de más está decir que no tengo ningún fin lucrativo con respecto a ella.

**Summary: **Stefan ha comenzado su primer día en esa escuela llena de apetitosos humanos, mientras que, ese mismo día, llega a la ciudad una joven llamada Elena, que nadie a conocido y nunca ha dejado rastros de su existencia. ¿Quién es ésta joven y a qué vino a Fell's Church? En resumen, imagínense que Elena no hubiera existido nunca, hasta ahora.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

**_ Tengo la sensación de que este día va a ser tortuosamente parecido al resto de los días que transcurrieron desde 1576: Aburrido, vacío e inútil. Aunque también podría cerciorarme, no tengo ganas de verme a mi misma vagando por las calles de Fell's Church. Ya estoy lo suficientemente apagada y deprimida como para ver mi patética existencia desde el punto de vista de un espectador. _**

Cerró el diario. Había escrito esas mismas palabras tantas veces que ya se las sabía de memoria. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Tres mil? ¿Cuatro mil? Lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar el nombre del lugar en el que se encontrara. En ese caso: Fell's Church.

El aeropuerto no estaba para nada concurrido, y eso era una desventaja, ya que había muchas más posibilidades de que alguien se acercara a hablarle. Observó el cielo nublado, y el muro de árboles que estaba cruzando la calle.

¿Qué le atraía de esa pequeña ciudad? Sus lugares exóticos y hermosos, el sol radiante que a veces bañaba cada tramo de esos bellos parajes, o las nubes que de vez en cuando cubrían el cielo, creando un agradable clima templado. Lo único que le desagradaba era la gente. Seguramente, su llegada despertaría una gran emoción, y se hablaría mucho de ella, claro, principalmente del hecho del porqué una joven de diecisiete no asistía a la secundaria. Y también recibiría la visita de la policía. Querrían saber como es que una menor de edad podía vivir sola en una casa.

No había problema. Simplemente debería hacerles algún hechizo aturdidor, o modificarles la memoria.

Suspiró. ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tomó sus valijas, su mochila, y se dirigió a la zona de taxis del aeropuerto.

El transporte la dejó en frente de la que sería su nueva casa. Al ser las nueve de la mañana, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba trabajando o en la escuela, por lo que el barrio se encontraba vacío y en silencio.

Ella se alegró. No deseaba convertir su llegada en un espectáculo. Apenas salió del taxi, sintió una fina lluvia caer sobre sus cabellos rubios. Alzó su vista al cielo. Unas blancas nubes lo cubrían totalmente, sin dejar un solo resquicio para que pudiera pasar la luz solar.

El taxista dejó las maletas a su lado, subió al auto y se fue. Ella tomó su mochila, y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa, sin hacerles caso a las maletas que aún reposaban en la acera. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Elena Gilbert observó el lugar donde viviría por cinco años.

* * *

_ Hoy es mi primer día en la secundaria. Me levanté a las dos de la madrugada, y desde entonces he estado en el bosque, alimentándome._

_ Espero que los humanos no se acerquen mucho a mí, ya que nunca he probado estar entre tanta gente._

_ Se que debería estar habitando en las sombras, viviendo en secreto, pero no puedo. He decidido cambiar mi estilo de vida, y ya no hacer daño a nadie. ¿Acaso no merezco una oportunidad?_

Dejó el diario a un lado de la cama, y suspiró. Iba a necesitar mucho autocontrol para poder resistirse a lo que estaba punto de hacer.

De todas formas, no estaba ni la mitad de asustado y nervioso de lo que el pensaba que estaría. Él se había preparado para eso, había esperado tanto tiempo… Ahora se sentía capaz de hacerlo, tenía esperanzas de lograrlo.

Se levanto de la cama, y caminó hacia el espejo.

Stefan Salvatore le devolvió la mirada, serio. Sus ojos verdes, estaban un poco rojos, debido a la cantidad de sangre consumida, y su pálida piel se veía un poco mas sonrosada que de costumbre. Trató de relajarse y eliminar el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo. Había vivido muchos años con esa misma expresión, y al parecer su rostro ya se había acostumbrado. O tal vez se debía al hecho de que se sentía tan nervioso como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. De todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia, y después de tratar de arreglarse en vano los rebeldes cabellos ondulados, salió de la habitación.

La escalera, que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, crujió cuando Stefan comenzó a bajarla. El ruido de sus pasos y los crujidos, eran lo único que se oía en el silencio de la imponente mansión. Sus habitaciones, repletas de antigüedades, estaban cubiertas de polvo, y los ventanales, que en tiempos pasados iluminaban cada rincón de la casa, tenían las cortinas corridas, por lo que todo el lugar mostraba un aspecto tenebroso y macabro.

«_Exactamente el aspecto que tendría la casa de un vampiro_»— Pensó Stefan con ironía. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero antiguo que estaba junto a la puerta principal, y salió en dirección a su auto.

El cielo estaba cubierto por una capa de nubes, y caía una fina llovizna sobre los hombros de Stefan. Se metió al vehículo, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y condució rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, sintió como todas las miradas se clavaban en él, y al bajar del auto, esa sensación se volvió más fuerte. Sin hacerles caso, entró en la escuela y se dirigió a la secretaría.

Una mujer morena se encontraba sentada en un escritorio, ojeando lo que a Stefan le pareció una revista de moda.

—Disculpe— Le dijo— Mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore. Me dijeron que aquí podría retirar mi horario.

La secretaria parpadeó, ligeramente deslumbrada por la apariencia del joven. Stefan sintió un poco de pena por ella. _«Si acaso supieras lo que soy… »._

— ¿Stefan Salvatore?— Preguntó la mujer, buscando algo entre una montaña de papeles— Déjame ver… tenemos una lista con los alumnos nuevos que ingresaran a la escuela éste año… — Y siguió buscando, hasta que sacó un largo papel con una larga lista de nombres impresos.

—Veamos…— Dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por cada nombre— Salvatore… Salvatore… Sí, aquí está.— Anunció con una sonrisa. Después, luego de rebuscar un poco en el cajón de su escritorio, sacó un papel mucho más pequeño que el anterior— Aquí tienes tu horario, querido. Que disfrutes tu primer día en la escuela—Y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su revista.

—Gracias— Murmuró Stefan, aunque la secretaria ya no lo escuchaba. Se dio vuelta y sorprendió a un grupito de chicas mirándolo embelesadamente.

No les prestó atención, y pasó al lado de una muchacha de ojos verdes que parecía decidida a hablarle, casi sin fijarse en ella.

Apresuró el paso, no quería encontrarse cerca de ningún humano si es que podía evitarlo, aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía, y estaba seguro de que, de no ser por las gafas oscuras, todo el mundo notaría que sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

Se paró en una esquina desierta, y le dirigió por primera vez una mirada a su horario. Tenía Historia en las dos primeras horas.

Contuvo un resoplido. Historia. Como si el necesitara saber algo más sobre esa asignatura. ¡Había nacido en la época del renacimiento, y desde ese entonces había vivido ciento sesenta y un años!

Un pequeño golpe en su espalda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Uh, lo siento yo, uh, no te vi… yo estaba, uh…— Una menuda muchacha de unos dieciséis años, y abundantes rizos rojizos, tartamudeaba intentando disculparse.

— No hay problema— Dijo Stefan rígidamente, la joven olía de un modo muy apetitoso, y el sintió la sed ardiendo en su garganta… ella, intimidada por su tono de voz, se ruborizó, y murmurando otro «lo siento», desapareció por el corredor casi corriendo.

_«Bien hecho, Stefan. La has asustado. ¿Y de esa forma quieres encajar aquí?» _Se recriminó a sí mismo.

* * *

Elena suspiró, y se tiró en la cama con pesadez. ¡Estaba tan aburrida! Y ni siquiera tenía un libro para entretenerse… no debía salir afuera, o por lo menos, no en los horarios en los que el centro de la ciudad estaba demasiado concurrido. No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien la viera y quisiera conocerla. O, aún más probable, salir por equivocación en alguna foto. Ella no debía dejar ninguna huella de su existencia en ningún lugar.

Así había sido, y así iba a ser por siempre.

Caminó por los anticuados pasillos de la antigua casona. De vez en cuándo se detenía para retirar el polvo de un cuadro, o para sacudir levemente las cortinas en alguna habitación.

—Habría que hacer una limpieza aquí— Se dijo a sí misma, observando como el polvo y la tierra reinaban en cada rincón de lugar, y sintiendo un olor rancio provenir de los lugares más insólitos.

Se dirigió a donde, ella creía, podía encontrar artículos de limpieza.

* * *

Stefan estaba a punto de volverse loco. Se hallaba en clase deportes, y la garganta le ardía con solo escuchar los latidos acelerados de sus compañeros, o ver un leve rubor coloreando en sus mejillas a causa del ejercicio…

Sus ojos se apartaron bruscamente de la garganta de un robusto muchacho.

— ¡Salvatore! ¿¡Qué está haciendo!? ¡Corra!— Le gritó el entrenador, y Stefan se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

El profesor de deportes, Michael Croft, un hombre maduro y enorme, les había ordenado ponerse en fila y correr hacia el otro extremo del campo de rugby. Stefan estaba tan absorto en tratar de alejar de sus pensamientos todo lo que involucrara sangre, que no se dio cuenta de que era su turno de correr.

Sin prestarle atención a los murmullos y a las risitas que comenzaban a escucharse a su alrededor, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar indicado por el profesor.

Una vez llegado al final del campo, estuvo tentado de echar a correr hacia el bosque, y no volver a pisar nunca más esa sala de tortura psíquica llamada "colegio". Lamentablemente, con seguridad el entrenador Croft se preguntaría donde demonios estaba Stefan Salvatore. Y él no debía levantar sospechas. Tenía que comportarse lo más normal posible.

Sin embargo, de repente lo embargo una especie de sofoco, como si alguna especie de niebla invisible lo estuviera rodeando y presionando. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que lo arguyó a la necesidad de sangre que sentía.

Antes de volver trotando de mala gana de vuelta hacia el punto de partida, pudo atisbar algo entre los árboles… era como si una larga tela rectangular blanca se hubiera enganchado en un árbol. Pero cuando se dio vuelta, solo encontró el acostumbrado muro de árboles verdoso.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clase sonó, alegrando a todo el alumnado, incluyendo a Stefan.

Mientras iba hacia las taquillas a buscar sus cosas, se cruzó con un grupo de porristas, quienes lo saludaron con mucho ánimo, y luego se rieron tontamente, murmurando cosas entre ellas.

Stefan no les hizo caso, y cuando recogió sus cosas, procuró volver a su casa por un camino vacío. Las luces del crepúsculo alargaban las sombras de árboles y casas, dándole a toda la ciudad un aspecto tenebroso. En la calle solo se oían los pasos de Stefan, y éste pensó con ironía la clásica situación de película de terror que suponía ese momento.

El joven que caminaba por las calles desiertas de una ciudad igualmente vacía, sus pasos resonando en la oscuridad de la noche… lástima que allí, el único monstruo que estaba al acecho era él, Stefan, y la desafortunada víctima podía ser cualquiera de los habitantes de esa ciudad.

* * *

Elena se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, exhausta. Había limpiado todo el día, y si bien la casa en ese momento ofrecía una imagen mucho más decente que antes, ella había acabado sucia y hecha polvo.

¿Por qué no había usado sus poderes? Pues no sabría explicar bien pero algo, una especie de presentimiento, le decía que no. Y ella había aprendido a seguir esos presentimientos. Finalmente, averiguó de qué se trataba cuando el aburrimiento la venció y, cansada de limpiar, fue a ver si conseguía un buen libro para entretenerse.

Estuvo un rato caminando por la linde del bosque, vacilando en adentrarse más por si alguien la veía. Finalmente, comprobó que estaba sola, y tomó el camino que cruzaba el bosque y, según había visto en un mapa, terminaba en el centro turístico de la ciudad.

Lamentablemente, no contó con encontrarse enfrente de la escuela secundaria, donde un grupo de chicos estaba haciendo deporte. Alarmada, decidió salir de allí, pero justo en ese momento, sintió algo, una presencia sobrenatural, en el campo de rugby.

Era débil, lo sentía, y provenía de una persona ¿O era de un animal? Para comprobarlo, hizo lo más imprudente que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido: utilizó sus poderes.

El pelo se volvió blanco, así como sus iris, sus uñas, pestañas, cejas y piel, ya de por sí pálida. Y lo sintió, no era humano, tampoco animal, era un vampiro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola! Bien, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Time Death y ésta es mi primera historia en el fandom de Vampires Diaries._

_ Me enganché mucho con la novela desde un principio, y hoy, por fin tengo el honor de publicar una historia de mi autoría. En fin, aquí está, y pueden decirme que les parece por medio de los amados reviews._

_ Es una verdadera lástima que no haya muchos fics de VD en Fanfiction, pero estoy segura que pronto va a ver muchos más, ya que es una novela fantástica._

_Por último, y antes de irme, quisiera pedirle a los lectores que no piensen que ésta es la típica historia Stefan/Elena. ¡No! Porque aún no tengo decidido el final de la historia y por eso me gustaría que no dieran nada por hecho. Además ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa! Jeje, ahora sí, sin más que decir, se despide:_

_** T**ime **D**eath_


	2. Cambio

**D****isclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el nombre de la ciudad me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía (aunque puede que sacara inspiración del libro) y de más está decir que no tengo ningún fin lucrativo con respecto a ella.

**Summary: **Stefan ha comenzado su primer día en esa escuela llena de apetitosos humanos, mientras que, ese mismo día, llega a la ciudad una joven llamada Elena, que nadie a conocido y nunca ha dejado rastros de su existencia. ¿Quién es ésta joven y a qué vino a Fell's Church? En resumen, imagínense que Elena no hubiera existido nunca, hasta ahora.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cambio**

Se quedó rígida de la sorpresa, y solo reaccionó cuando sintió a la criatura justo detrás de ella. Actuó por instinto, sin pensar, simplemente desapareció, para volver a aparecer justo dentro de su casa, en su habitación.

Desde ese entonces se había quedado pensando, mientras seguía con la limpieza.

En primer lugar ¿Qué hacía un vampiro a la luz del sol? Solo había conocido a uno que podía hacer eso, y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Usaría alguna clase de pócima? Era lo más probable, ya que los únicos objetos capaces de resguardar a los vampiros del sol, estaban al cuidado de alguien a quien nadie conocía.

¿Y por qué no la había atacado? Tenía entendido que los vampiros eran criaturas sádicas, que podían alimentarse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Y aún más importante ¿Qué hacía un vampiro en una secundaria? Eso era lo que no terminaba de cerrarle.

Y sin embargo, pese a toda la confusión que la embargaba, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco. Al fin pasaba algo interesante en su vida, al fin su existencia había dejado de ser tan aburrida y monótona, para dar paso a un pequeño pero emocionante misterio. La satisfacción solo duró unos pocos segundos. _«Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso vas a comenzar a investigar?» _Se preguntó a si misma con amarga burla.

Con toda la alteración del momento, había olvidado la más importante (y única) de sus reglas, la única norma que aseguraba su supervivencia: _Anonimato._

Nadie podía verla, nadie podía oírla, nadie podía notar nunca que ella había existido. Debía ser siempre una marginada, vivir rezagada, a parte de la sociedad. No solo por su propio bien, sino por el bien de los demás.

Así que ¿Para qué arriesgarse a la que la descubrieran por investigar algo que, al fin y al cabo, no le importaba? Suspiró con cierta tristeza. Siempre, no importaban los siglos que pasaran, era muy duro para Elena enfrentar su destino. Aceptar que siempre iba a estar sola y que nadie iba a recordarla ni extrañarla nunca.

* * *

Stefan había llegado a su casa, se había tirado en la cama y había procurado dormirse, para dejar de pensar en la sensación de ardor en su garganta. Pero no podía. El sueño no acudía a el por más que diera vueltas en la cama y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Finalmente se rindió y comenzó a pensar…

Pensó en Katherine. Pensó en sus intentos de que su hermano y él se llevaran bien, pensó en el desastroso día en el que Damon la conoció… pensó en lo mucho que la había amado, en lo mucho que todavía la amaba.

Pensó en los años que le quedaban por delante, la eternidad que le quedaba por delante. Pensó en su hermano y en todo lo que lo había odiado… pensó en que todavía lo odiaba… y también pensó en lo mucho que deseaba no volverlo a ver nunca más, por arruinar su vida, la de Katherine, y la de muchas personas más.

Y con la perspectiva de un futuro sin Damon, pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Elena despertó sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—No, no— Murmuraba ensimismada, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar por el cuarto— Esto está mal, esto está muy mal…

Sus pasos apenas resonaban en el suelo de madera, aunque con todo seguridad, en ese momento estaría cayendo polvo en la planta baja.

Elena paró de caminar y se observó en el espejo. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente despeinado, y su rostro, siempre imperturbable, se había contorsionado para formar una expresión de sorpresa casi cómica.

Sus ojos celestes oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par, en una expresión de pánico, y su boca se hallaba entreabierta, pues estaba jadeando.

El por qué Elena reaccionaba de éste modo ante un sueño era tan sencillo como preocupante. Porque ella no había soñado cualquier cosa, en realidad, no había soñado nada. Había tenido una visión.

Y eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal, porque se suponía que eso había dejado de pasarle. Porque se suponía que ella tenía la capacidad y el autocontrol necesarios para luchar contra su condición, para luchar contra lo que ella era.

Ella era un oráculo. Un oráculo de más de siete mil años de edad. Y lo odiaba, odiaba ser como era, odiaba predecir cada una de las cosas que pasaran. Odiaba saberlo todo. Odiaba no poder relacionarse con nadie. Odiaba no envejecer, y existir en una eterna soledad.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sorprendiéndola. Ella la secó con un dedo y luego la miró con detenimiento. ¡Hacía cuanto que no lloraba! Interrumpió sus pensamientos un segundo, y luego, se dirigió hacia donde estaba guardado su diario.

Lo extrajo con cuidado de esa celda invisible que ella misma había construido, e hizo los contra hechizos necesarios para que sus propios embrujos protectores no se volvieran contra ella.

Finalmente, luego de tomar una pluma, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido Diario:_

_ Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto a llorar. Te mentiría si dijera que no recuerdo cunado fue la última vez que lo hice. Ya sabes que no puedo olvidar nada…. Mi llanto no es injustificado; tuve una visión. Después de mil setecientos años, tuve una visión. Y no cualquier visión, si no una de flujos de energía, esas que no te muestran imágenes sino el aura de las personas, para que se puedan apreciar la profundidad de los lazos que las unen._

_ Vi mi poder. Estaba allí, brillando azulado, en medio de una niebla blanca. Y juntó a mí, había dos poderes más. Uno blanco y pequeño y otro negro, casi tan grande como el mío. Los tres estábamos unidos por unos lazos muy fuertes, formando un triángulo perfecto._

_ ¿Qué significa eso? Será que ellas… ¿Van a volver? ¿Será que no están muertas?_

_ No… eso no puede ser. Yo las vi, las vi a ambas, una consumirse lentamente por el fuego y otra morir en la guerra . Mis hermanas… tan magníficas como obedientes. Ambas dignas y distinguidas, los orgullos de mi padre. Ellas que con sus hazañas, mantenían el honor de la familia, y que con sus sola presencia, barrían la vergüenza que les había dejado una hija descarrilada._

Dejó de escribir, ya que las evocaciones de esos tiempos la tomaron por sorpresa. Y ella no pudo resistirse a mirar una vez más su cajón de recuerdos.

* * *

_Lo rodeaba una niebla blanca. Stefan flotaba en ella, sin preocupación alguna, casi feliz. Y ahí llegaba Katherine, tan magnífica y hermosa como la recordaba, con su vestido blanco y su cabello rubio completamente liso…_

_ Pero cuando ella llegó hasta él, Stefan se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Katherine tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras se tapaba con los dedos una herida en el cuello. Una herida de la que salía gran cantidad de sangre… sangre que se perdía una vez que cruzaba la niebla que los rodeaba._

_ — ¡Katherine!— Intentó decir, más no se oyó sonido alguno. Stefan la tomó entre sus brazos, pero, apenas sus manos tuvieron contacto con ella, la joven comenzó a gritar de dolor. El la soltó enseguida, pero ya era tarde. La niebla se había disuelto, y Stefan pudo ver donde se encontraban. Estaban en el cementerio de Fell´s Church. Más expresamente en la antigua iglesia demolida y Katherine se estaba revolcando en el suelo, mientras su piel se agrietaba y se quemaba, y sus cabellos rubios se convertían en negros y después en cenizas, y Stefan contemplaba todo con la impotencia de alguien que se sabe completamente inútil, mientras lágrimas rodaban de sus mejillas._

_ Finalmente, los gritos de Katherine cesaron. Un humo negro flotaba en el aire, y había un olor desagradable por todo el lugar._

_ Algo brilló a escasos metros de su posición. Eran dos ojos, dos ojos oscuros que se acercaban a él a través de la oscuridad. Y de pronto, se acercaron a la luz. Y Stefan pudo ver al portador de esos ojos, aunque ya sabía quien era._

_ Un muchacho de tez blanca y facciones afiladas le devolvía la mirada con esos ojos negros tan profundos e insoldables. Su pelo negro estaba revuelto dándole un aspecto casual. Su ropa (Botas, vaqueros, suéter y chaqueta) eran negras también._

_ Se miraron un momento a los ojos._

_ Damon Salvatore esbozó una media sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes blancos manchados de rojo, rojo sangre… la sangre de Katherine._

Stefan despertó sobresaltado. Fijó su hora en el reloj, mientras trataba de deshacerse de las imágenes de esa horrible pesadilla. Las cinco de la mañana. En tres horas más debía ir a la escuela. Aún quedaba tiempo… pero el ya no quería dormir, por temor a ver una vez más a Katherine morir.

Se desperezó y caminó hacia el baño. La ducha fue rápida. Debía alimentarse de nuevo. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Antes de irse, fue hacia el sótano. Hacia ese escondite que solo él conocía. Donde guardaba su tesoro más preciado, aquel que aseguraba su vida, y que le permitía salir de las sombras: _Astrovena. _Una yerba, que, si se la preparaba adecuadamente, hacía a los vampiros más fuertes, lo suficiente para poder salir a la luz del sol.

Luego de tomarla, salió de su casa. Aún no había amanecido, pero el podía ver perfectamente. Rodeó la casona hasta llegar al patio trasero. Unos metros más allá, comenzaba el bosque. Cruzó el muro de árboles y comenzó a caminar, en busca de algún animal lo suficientemente grande como para saciar su sed.

* * *

Elena despertó con tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su cabello se había vuelto blanco. Eso no importaba. Debía ir al cementerio. Ahora.

Se levantó de la cama con calma, y comenzó a caminar serenamente hacia fuera de la casa. La noche anterior no se había quitado la ropa, ya que se había quedado dormida mientras pensaba en su familia.

Salió por la puerta trasera y se internó en el bosque solo pensando en la seductora fuerza que la llamaba. Sus pasos no hacían ruido, ya que ella estaba flotando. Se encontraba descalza. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, llegó al cementerio.

Las lápidas estaban desgastadas y el camino era irregular. Pero a ella no le importó. Siguió flotando mientras se dirigía a un lugar en particular: La vieja iglesia.

Finalmente llegó. La antigua e inestable estructura se destacaba contra las luces del crepúsculo. Ella la miró un momento, y luego flotó hacia la entrada. Había dos lápidas allí, de antiguos fundadores. No les dio importancia. Ella buscaba otra cosa. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Esa fuerza la llamaba.

Hasta que de repente, se detuvo. Había llegado. Justo enfrente de ella, había una estatua tamaño real… de su madre. Sí… allí estaba, con su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda, su sonrisa irónica y su vestido de seda. Los ojos de piedra se parecían muchos a los de ella, ya que eran igual de duros y fríos.

Elena se quedó un momento allí, contemplándola, pero ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Rodeó la estatua y se agachó. Presionó su dedo índice en el talón de la figura.

—_Buksan ang iyong sarili_— Murmuró, y el talón se abrió, dejando lugar a un pequeño recoveco. Ella metió su mano ahí, sabedora de lo que iba a encontrar. En efecto, sus dedos palparon una llave. La sacó con cuidado, y se levantó triunfante. Había esperado tanto tiempo…

— ¿¡Quién eres!?— Gritó una voz de improviso.

* * *

El ciervo que Stefan había casado estaba en el suelo, sin ninguna gota de sangre en el cuerpo. Así como los dos lobos y el alce. Él aún no podía creer cuanto había comido, pero lo cierto era que ahora se sentía mucho más satisfecho y poderoso.

Tan sumido estaba en disfrutar esa extraña sensación de bienestar, que no notó la extraña luz blanca que estaba detrás suyo, sino hasta que pasó por su lado.

Casi lanza un exclamación por el susto, pero el sonido le quedó atorado en la garganta a causa de la impresión.

Una joven de no más de dieciséis años cruzaba por su lado. Era hermosa, bellísima, perfecta, e incluso pudo notar cierta familiaridad en su rostro. Pero su belleza no fue lo que lo impactó tanto, sino su aspecto. Su cabello era completamente liso, y blanco, al igual que su piel, sus iris, uñas, pestañas y cejas. Además, la rodeaba una especie de aura blanca. Y estaba flotando.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La joven avanzaba hacia un rumbo desconocido, pero el no pudo evitar seguirla, hipnotizado. Ni siquiera sabía si era una ilusión o una trampa puesta por alguna persona… o por Damon; tampoco le importaba.

Simplemente siguió a la joven, que no parecía advertir su presencia. Estuvieron caminando unos minutos, hasta llegar a la vieja iglesia de Fell´s Church.

Stefan se paró allí, con los vestigios de la pesadilla aún rondando por su mente. Más la presencia de esa extraña joven le daba una reconfortante sensación de seguridad. La muchacha también se detuvo en la entrada, observando por un momento el antiguo edificio. Después entró con decisión, seguida de Stefan.

Al entrar, los rodeó una oscuridad total, solo interrumpida por los pequeños ases de luz que entraba de las ventanas rotas. Él podía ver perfectamente, y sospechaba que la muchacha también, ya que sorteaba todos los obstáculos que se le cruzaban; aunque seguramente la extraña luz que emanaba habría bastado para alumbrar su camino.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a la estatua de una bella mujer. La observó por un momento, y luego la rodeó, y se arrodilló. Presionó su mano contra una parte del pie de la figura y murmuró unas palabras que Stefan oyó claramente, aunque le resultaron ininteligibles:

—_Buksan ang iyong sarili— _Y en el lugar donde la joven había presionado, se abrió un pequeño recoveco, que podría ocultar fácilmente un objeto pequeño.

Y así era. La muchacha metió su mano ahí, y saco una pequeña llave de oro, que brillo alumbrada por el resplandor que emanaba la joven.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Stefan despertó de la extraña ensoñación en la que estaba metido.

—¿¡Quién eres!?— Le gritó. La joven se sobresaltó y pasaron muchas cosas a la vez.

La luz que rodeaba a la muchacha la abandonó, y fue absorbida por la estatua. El sobresalto de la joven fue tal, que la llave calló a un lugar desconocido. En el momento en el que la luz la abandonó, ella se desplomó en el suelo, adoptando la forma de alguien que nunca esperó volver a ver.

_Katherine…_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_ Bien, en primer lugar, agradecimientos:_

**Sofiaa Hale**

_Si, solo ella dejó un review... ¡Pero que más da! Yo simplemente quiero divertirme con la historia, solo que me gusta que los lectores dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció o si hay algo que no les gusta, para que pueda reevaluar mi enfoque, y evolucionar (así como un pokemón) en una nueva escritora._

_ Así que (solo para que sepan) no soy vampiro (lamentablemente) por lo que no muerdo. Aunque si me molestan mucho..._

_ Pero bueno. Pasando al capítulo. Sí, ya sé... estarán pensando "¿Qué coño es Elena?" Pues, guíandome solo por éste capítulo, les puedo aclarar que ella es un oráculo muuuy vieja (o antigua, para ser más educados) Y que tiene "poderes especiales". Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir._

_ Se de nuevo lo que están pensando (seehh, demasiado tiempo leyendo a Bonnie puede traer sus consecuencias) y la respuesta es no. No voy a convertir a Elena en una Mary Sue (para más información visite Wikipedia) acaparadora de la historia y con tantos poderes que parece una mezcla de pokemón, la mujer maravilla y las chicas superpoderosas. Y ya basta con dibujos animados. Así que estén tranquilos. Elena tiene sus defectos, ¡Pero no puedo adelantar nada!_

_ Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Voy a estar subiendo capis todos los viernes (Eso y si no me agarra el tan odiado bloqueo del escritor) Así que don´t worry. _

_ Espero que tengan una linda noche, _

_ Se despide:_

_**T**ime **D**eath_


	3. Confusión

Capítulo 3

Stefan miraba atónito a la joven, sin creerlo. ¡Katherine! No, no podía ser… Tal vez su mente le estuviera jugando una broma, o es que al fin se había vuelto loco. ¡Pero es que ahí estaba! Dios, se parecía tanto a ella, tal vez…

_«Katherine está muerta» _Le dijo una voz en su interior, acabando con la desesperada esperanza que estaba naciendo en él. No había manera de que hubiera vuelto. Esa… mujer, debía ser alguien muy, muy parecida a ella.

Lentamente, se fue acercando al cuerpo inerte, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Se arrodilló para verla mejor. Era preciosa. Sus facciones eran suaves y un poco angulosas. Sus labios eran carnosos y de un rojo algo extraño. Las pestañas eran largas y curvas. La piel de un pálido cremoso parecía tan tersa…Se parecía tanto a la de Katherine… «_Basta ya» _Se dijo enfadado.

Debía llevarla a algún lugar, no podía dejarla allí, tirada, inconsciente… Por que estaba inconsciente, ¿verdad? La observó detenidamente y se tranquilizó al percibir el sube y baja de su pecho.

Le tocó levemente el hombro con la mano y la miro aprensivo. No se olvidaba que esa joven había estado flotando unos momentos antes. Finalmente, al no recibir reacción alguna por parte de ella, la tomó delicadamente entre los brazos, teniendo cuidado en no despertarle.

* * *

La imagen de una habitación titiló entre sus ojos entre abiertos, pero Elena volvió a cerrarlos. Le dolía tanto la cabeza…

Su cerebro parecía aletargado, y por eso las imágenes de los hechos recientes tardaron en llegar a su mente.

Se había dormido y había soñado… ¿Qué había soñado? Las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, dejándola más confusa que antes.

Finalmente se relajó, y dejó que los recuerdos acudieran solos, como si hubiera puesto en marcha una película.

_Se hallaba en una habitación sumida en la penumbra. Una lámpara de aceite sobre una mesa de madera ayudaba a distinguir a duras penas dos sillas de robles, envejecidas por el paso del tiempo. Todo lo demás era oscuridad._

_Una parte de ella sabía que no tenía que estar allí, pero esa porción de su mente desapareció cuando escuchó la voz:_

—_Siéntate— Le pidió, y Elena obedeció, a pesar de saber con quien estaba tratando._

_Permaneció allí, en esa desvencijada silla, esperando. Su madre aparecería de un momento a otro. _

_Y en efecto, luego de unos segundos oyó pasos, y de la oscuridad surgió una esbelta figura. _

_Allí estaba ella, con su vestido blanco del siglo XVII, y un chal casi transparente cubriéndole los hombros. Su pelo estaba atado en un ajustado rodete, aunque unos pocos cabellos rubios enmarcaban su rostro._

_Era Roxanda Pierce, su madre, tal y como la recordaba. Sólo le dedicó a Elena una sola mirada, como si quisiera constatar que estaba allí, antes de sentarse con elegancia en la silla que quedaba._

_Y entonces, cuando solo hubo una mesa separándolas, se miraron larga y duramente._

_Elena se sintió algo cohibida cuando la mirada crítica de su madre se detuvo en su remera arrugada y en el short viejo que usaba en esos momentos. Estaba segura de estar llevando lo que Roxanda llamaba "ropa de mujerzuela". _

_Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, no le soltó los habituales comentarios despectivos._

—_Te he estado esperando— Dijo con una amabilidad de la que Elena desconfió en el acto—Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

—_No lo entiendo— Replicó la joven— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Katherine o Adnathema? Estoy segura de que ellas pueden hacerlo mejor que yo._

—_Ya lo creo que sí— Y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, como si su hija tuviera la culpa de no poder resolver sus problemas— Pero ellas no pueden ayudarme, no en esto._

—_Pierdes el tiempo, y lo sabes. No pienso mover un dedo para ayudarte, Roxanda—Declaró Elena._

—_No te lo estaba preguntando— Y de pronto algo surgió de entre las sombras, aferrando a la joven rubia con sorprendente fuerza y arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad._

_¿Por qué de pronto no podía gritar? No lo sabía, pero lo único que podía hacer era moverse desesperadamente tratando de zafarse de esos brazos que tiraban de ella._

_Finalmente los brazos la soltaron, pero ella ahora estaba sumida en la oscuridad, y cuando ya no sintió que nada la sujetaba, comprendió que caería, caería al vacío… _

_Pero nada pasó. Se mantuvo allí, flotando, respirando entrecortadamente, escuchando el silencio, y mirando la oscuridad que no la dejaba ver._

Elena abrió los ojos. Conocía a la perfección esa clase de visiones, y sabía que no eran sueños cualquieras. No… Y además… además…

El techo que estaba mirando no se parecía en nada al de su habitación. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando bajó su vista hacia las paredes, de un blanco mortecino. Su cuarto no estaba pintado de ese color. Finalmente, pasó su vista sobre el mobiliario, totalmente aterrada.

Esa, definitivamente, no era su habitación.

Se levantó de un salto. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Sólo se le ocurría una forma, y no era algo que le agradara pensar. El sueño… su madre, el vacío. Todo concordaba. Lo que más temía había pasado y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con toda la confusión que reinaba en su mente, apenas pudo percibir la presencia que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella. Pero cuando lo hizo, se envaró al instante. Pensó en huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Quienquiera que fuera esa persona, la había conducido hasta allí, se había involucrado con ella.

Suspirando profundamente, se dio vuelta despacio, quebrantando todas las reglas que se había impuesto hasta el momento, y que había seguido religiosamente por milenios.

* * *

Stefan llevó a la joven hasta su habitación, rezando para que no despertase cuando el aún estaba en contacto con ella, pues no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, además de que desconocía que demonios era, porque un humano normal no flotaba.

Apoyó a la joven con suavidad en la cama, y la observó con detenimiento. Si no la hubiera visto en el cementerio, había jurado que era humana. Desde esa distancia podía escuchar el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón, y oír su respiración. Observó su rostro, embelesado. Era tan bella… Le habría encantado tocar la piel de su mejilla, tan tersa y seguramente muy suave.

Levantó lentamente la mano, y la acercó con cuidado al rostro de la joven. Sus dedos estaban ahora a unos milímetros de su piel, y casi podía sentirla…

Pero unos fuertes golpes lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se irguió con rapidez y miró con ansiedad a la joven, preocupado porque el ruido la despertase, pero ella seguía apaciblemente dormida, como si lo que ocurriera fuera de su mente no pudiera afectarle.

Camino a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta, ya que no quería que su visitante repitiera el llamado. Estaba seguro que la joven se despertaría en esa ocasión… Y no es que le tuviera miedo, pero se quedaría mucho más tranquilo si no hubiera humanos rondado por la casa. No quería levantar sospechas.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre pequeño, de unos cuarenta años, con un prolijo bigote adornando su morena piel.

—Hola—Saludó el hombre antes de que el otro pudiera articular palabra. Por la forma en que se pasó la mano por su cabello negro (aunque ribeteado de blanco), Stefan adivinó que estaba nervioso.

—Buenas noches—Por más que estuvieran en el siglo XXI, nunca podría olvidar las formalidades — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Preguntó, sonando exactamente como la empleada de una tienda.

—Bueno, pues, hoy se ha perdido mi perro ¿Sabe?—Comenzó, ahora atusándose el bigote, todavía negro— Y me preguntaba… bueno, me preguntaba si usted lo ha visto.

—No, creo que no lo he visto— Respondió, algo extrañado. No comprendía el nerviosismo del hombre si solo quería preguntarle eso. Sintió un golpe en el piso de arriba, y volteó la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa con ansiedad.

—Bueno, verá…—Stefan comenzaba a impacientarse, y estaba considerando seriamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando el individuo soltó todo de sopetón— La última vez que lo vi, entró a su jardín y luego soltó un aullido. Yo pensé que se ha lastimado con algo, ese perro es muy tonto. Pero no ha vuelto desde entonces. Me preguntaba si usted no… Si usted por error no… si usted no lo vio merodeando por su patio trasero.

Stefan se desconcertó a tal punto que se olvidó por un momento de la joven que se alojaba en su habitación. Y luego la mente comenzó a aclarársele y el discurso del hombre comenzó a cobrar sentido. Aunque bien podría haber dicho: "¿Qué le has hecho a mi perro, maldito engendro del mal?" para resumirlo un poco.

Ahora recordaba. Había visto a ese perro (muy mal alimentado, si pedían su opinión) merodeando por su patio trasero, y pensando que era un perro vagabundo, pues, se lo merendó. Pobre perro. Pobre hombre.

—No, seguramente habrá tropezado con algunas herramientas que guardo en mi jardín, y se habrá ido. No lo he visto— Con el paso de los siglos, uno podía mentir con tanta naturalidad que casi asustaba.

—Oh, está bien—Repuso el hombre apenado—Entonces seguiré buscando—Y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes lanzarle a Stefan una sonrisa que éste apenas vio, porque cerró la puerta apresuradamente y se dirigió a toda velocidad al piso de arriba.

La puerta estaba abierta. Por lo que Stefan pudo ver a la joven muchacha parada de espaldas. Obviamente, sintió su presencia, ya que se envaró al instante. Ambos permanecieron quietos un momento más y luego ella se dio vuelta lentamente.

Allí estaba Katherine, con su pelo rubio casi hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules y su rostro perfecto. La ilusión se disipó cuando parpadeó.

Ante él tenía una joven rubia y de ojos color lapislázuli, muy bonita. Su expresión estaba llena de cautela y reserva, como si él fuera una cosa extraña y desconocida. Comprendió que así era. Esa joven, no sabía cómo, había descubierto que era un vampiro. Ahora tendría que irse de la ciudad. Maldita sea.

Luego casi se echa a reír por las estupideces en las que pensaba. Ella se encontraba en la casa de un joven desconocido, más expresamente en el cuarto de un joven desconocido. Era lógico que su expresión fuera cautelosa.

—Tranquila—Le dijo con suavidad—No te haré daño.

— Sí, claro. Déjame ir. No sabes con quien te metes—Todas las palabras de la joven destilaban desdén y desconfianza. Lo miraba como si el joven se le pudiera echar encima en cualquier momento.

—Lo digo en serio, no voy a lastimarte. Solo quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas—No iba a dejarla marcharse así como así después de que la había visto flotando en el cementerio.

—Yo no hablo con vampiros—Le espetó.

Stefan se quedó en blanco. Vampiro, ella lo había llamado vampiro. Lo sabía, sabía su secreto, pero ¿Cómo?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes…?—Comenzó a farfullar, pero ella lo cortó radicalmente.

—Cállate. Me voy—Y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero Stefan le cortó el paso.

—Tú no te vas hasta que me digas cómo es que sabes lo que soy.

Elena lo miró, tratando de que su mirada reflejara una firmeza que no sentía. Pero tenía que intentarlo, no quería que él viera lo mucho que le estaba costando, lo mucho que deseaba volver a su refugio, a su ansiada soledad.

No quería que el vampiro se percatara de que tenía miedo.

—No me hagas lastimarte—Dijo tratando de usar ese tono monótono y desapasionado que la caracterizaba.

—No quiero pelear. Solo quiero que me respondas—Elena observó sus ojos verdes, tratando de que sus sentidos psíquicos le dijeran si estaba diciendo la verdad.

Lo hacía.

Pero aunque le estuviera hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ella no podía permitirse hablar con él. _«Bastante daño le has hecho ya—_Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza—_Vete de una vez»_

Elena decidió obedecer esa voz, después de todo, le había hecho caso los últimos milenios y nada malo le había pasado.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme—Volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta, y se detuvo allí dubitativa. El joven no tenía intención de moverse y ella no iba a tocarlo por nada del mundo. No sería capaz de soportar eso. Podía moverlo con sus poderes, pero ella no quería que quedara aún más intrigado por ella de lo que ya estaba.

—Muévete—Le ordenó.

—No—Respondió él.

—Que te muevas—Insistió.

—No.

— ¿Pero qué demonios quieres?—Casi gritó. Ese vampiro la sacaba de quicio con su estúpida testarudez. Y la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía lo mucho que se equivocaba al seguirle hablando no ayudaba para nada.

— ¡Quiero respuestas!—Gritó él, y se acercó a Elena a tal punto que ella no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder— Quiero que me digas como sabes que soy un vampiro, y porqué flotabas por el cementerio como un fantasma o algo así.

— ¿Flotaba? ¿De qué estás hablando?—Preguntó Elena, y la mente le quedó en blanco. La vocecita de su mente se calló por fin.

— ¡Sí, volando!—Repitió Stefan con vehemencia— ¿Qué eres?

—Ay, no—Se lamentó Elena con voz estrangulada—Ay, no, ay , no, no. Esto está mal, muy mal—Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Seguramente el vampiro creería que estaba loca, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

¿Cómo era posible? Elena no había ido a ningún lado, estaba segura de eso. Pero también pensaba que el sueño con su madre, y el hecho de haber despertado en una habitación completamente desconocida estaban relacionados. Y se partió la cabeza buscando dicha relación.

El vampiro había dicho que la había visto flotando en el cementerio. Seguramente fue después de eso que él la llevó a su casa. Entonces… la escena del cementerio había ocurrido mientras ella dormía. Mientras ella soñaba con su madre.

Rememoró el sueño una vez más. Su madre le había dicho que necesitaba que hiciera algo por ella, y entonces algo la había agarrado, y la había llevado lejos, muy lejos.

Detuvo su caminar abruptamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eso no podía ser posible. No podía ser… pero era.

* * *

** Notas de la autora:**

_ ¡Woah! Que final ¿Eh? Siempre había querido escribir eso._

_Ahora bien ¡Agradecimientos! Y mi cantidad de lectores aumenta al impresionante número de dos personas:_

_**Típica adolescente**_

_**. **(Que antes era Sofiaa Hale xD)_

_ Bien, lamento haber tardado taaanto en escribir, pero es que al parecer nombrar al "Bloqueo del escritor" me trajo mala suerte. Yep, no es culpa mía. *Miente*_

_ En fin, ahora estoy de vuelta y voy a seguir con mi regla de actualizar toodos los viernes. (Este viernes no, el otro) Así que, perdónenme chicas, no se van a librar de mí..._

_ Por cierto, *Alerta de SPAM* TIENEN que jugar al Super Mario Moto. Simplemente TIENEN que hacerlo. Es adictivo, en serio._

_ Ahora bien, me despido, con la esperanza de poder ahorrar dinero suficiente para comprar las temporadas de Supernatural *.*_

_ Que tengan un buen fin de semana, se despide:_

_ **T**ime **D**eath _


End file.
